Loganberries
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: Waking up to a beautiful day can have its advantages, especially when it involves flowers and berries. Logan/Carlos.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning: **Contains slash, fluff. Implied Kendall/James. Logan/Carlos.

**Loganberries**

The sky was a pale blue with a red-orange line cutting through it smoothly. White clouds floated in the soft, azure sky, staying in one place like a chalk drawing on concrete. The sun was up, its rays striking the sky, causing the blue to mix with the sun's yellow colour. The sky was a beautiful contrast of colours, unlike the bright, dark night. The yellow light of the sun stroke the dark-green blades of the swishing grass, caused by the mild wind that ran through the silent building of the Palm Woods. Morning had long ago upraised like a soft blanket over the Night, making the birds sing as they had woken up with fluttering eyelids.

"Ah… I hate mornings."

Carlos rubbed his eyes and sluggishly swung his legs over his bed, his feet squishing the soft carpet beneath. He yawned and stretched like a cat, feeling a muscle pop on his back. He flinched at this and ceased his stretching, and instead opened the door of his room. He stepped in the living room, and immediately got the feeling that something was wrong. He looked around with tired eyes, and figured that the apartment was vacant. Not entirely though—the television was on.

"Good morning, Carlos," said Ms. Knight, flipping through the television channels.

"Mornin'…" He wanted to ask her where his friends were, but her tone seemed tired and he didn't want to bother her.

He rolled up the sleeves of his pajama shirt and opened the front door, stepping into the hallway. Minutes later, he arrived at the lobby, earning weird looks from the people that passed by him. He yawned again and sat in a chair, laying his head on the soft plush of it. He closed his eyes, then opened them. As he did this, he got a peek of Camille. He rapidly sat up on his chair.

"Camille!" Carlos shouted, following her.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around, raising her eyebrows at Carlos; mostly because he was still in his pajamas. "What's up, Carlos?" Camille asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Have you seen James, Kendall and Logan?" he asked in a languid tone, smacking his lips in a lazy manner.

The girl thought and her eyes sparked, similar to the one she had when she was chasing Logan all around the Palm Woods. "It's a beautiful day today," was all she said before she winked, smiled, and continued her walk.

"What?" Carlos called out, but Camille's figure was already gone, so he got no answer.

He scowled at her words, trying to solve the riddle. _It's a beautiful day today._ What the hockey pucks was that supposed to mean? Carlos rubbed his eyes, seeming as he was still sleepy, and tiredly decided to head to the park. It was the only place that came to mind that could possibly connect with Camille's poetic words. Besides, it wasn't that far a walk.

**ooo**

His sandals squished the grass underneath. Camille had been right. Normally, he wouldn't pay attention to Mother Nature's wonders, but this one was one of the few that made him smile genuinely and inhale the luscious smell of the surrounding flowers on the bushes and trees.

"Carlos!" He heard his name and snapped out of his trance and looked around, identifying where the exclamation had come from.

Suddenly, from behind, he felt hands on his shoulders and he quickly turned around to find Logan smiling his lopsided smile.

"What're you doing here?" asked Logan, smirking at Carlos' pajamas.

Carlos furrowed his thick eyebrows. "What're _you_ doing here?"

Logan shrugged. "I felt lonely, so I came here."

"Why?" Carlos inquired.

"James and Kendall are on a date, and you were still sleeping," he said nonchalantly.

"A _date?_ It's too early for that!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Carlos, have you even _checked_ the time? It's about, probably, two right now."

Carlos' eyes went wide. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he squeaked loudly.

"_Really?_ You were snoring." Logan chuckled and patted Carlos' messy hair.

"Oh… Well, uh, what're you doing?" The raven pulled away from Logan's touch and yawned.

"Nothing of interest. It's kind of awkward," Logan responded, rubbing his neck and giving a sheepish grin.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Um, I was looking at the flowers. There's a wide variety here; it's pretty surprising. There are some rare ones."

Carlos nodded slowly. "Can I see them? Where are they?"

Logan smiled. "Sure. Follow me."

After a few seconds of walking, they came face to face with a huge bush that had a delicate and graceful wide range of flowers. Beside the bush was a basket on the grass, but Carlos didn't get a chance to peek inside it before Logan crouched down and sat on the grass, blocking Carlos' view of the mysterious basket. He sat down also, and tried to forget about it when Logan began talking about the flowers on the bush.

"It's rare to see a bush full of different flowers," Logan said. "This one…" he pointed at a yellow flower, "is the Golden Poppy. Its botanic name is the Eschscholzia californica. They're not very rare; after all, it's the state's official flower." Carlos nodded and Logan pointed at a white flower. "This one is called the Candytuft. Its botanic name is the Iberis sempervirens. And this one…" He took a blue flower from the bush, and twirled it with his fingers, smiling lightly at it. "This one is called the Columbine—Aquilegia, which I prefer to call it. It sounds more…majestic."

He looked at Carlos and offered the flower to him. Carlos took it and, as the curious cat he was, smelled the flower. "It smells so good," he said, and continued to sniff it.

"Its colour stands for harmony, security and honesty, which put together is the basic meaning of love."

Carlos nodded again, still transfixed in the sweet smell of the flower. Suddenly, Logan leaned in and planted a kiss on Carlos' cheek. Carlos halted and looked up with scrunched eyebrows. Logan blushed, looking down.

"That was weird," Carlos muttered, laughing. "Hey, Logan, what does that basket have—behind you?"

Logan grabbed the small basket, and put it on the grass in front of Carlos. The red blush had faded to a creamy pink.

"Random berries I collected. I'm still trying to identify them. So far I've only found out two–"

"Berries!" Carlos snatched a crimson-coloured berry from the basket.

"Wait, Carlos– That–"

But before Logan could finish, Carlos had already popped the berry in his mouth. He chewed it, and all the while, his face gradually turned into one of disgust. He spit out the chewed substance and licked the roof of his mouth, like a dog, multiple times.

"Gross!" he shouted, spitting again.

Logan shook his head in disappointment. "That's a Wolfberry. Its taste takes a while to get accustomed to. Here, try this one."

He gave a cardinal-coloured berry to Carlos and the raven hesitated, fearing it might have the same bitter taste as the other berry; but overall, he took it. He chewed it slowly, and the sweet, yet tart taste of it overcame his taste buds, electrifying them. Carlos' face lit up.

"It tastes so good! What kind is it?" the raven questioned.

Logan smiled. "It's a Loganberry."

Carlos stopped chewing, and looked at Logan with a surprised face, but resumed as the taste was irresistible. He finished the berry and licked his lips. "Yummy," he said.

"You liked it?" Logan questioned, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

Carlos grinned. "Yep! I loved it!"

"Good," Logan mumbled and leaned in again, giving Carlos a kiss on the lips. He pulled away.

This time it was Carlos who blushed. He licked his lips again. "Tastes like apples."

Logan smiled broadly and this time, he cupped Carlos' face in his hands and gave him another kiss. "Would you like another Loganberry?" Logan whispered in Carlos' ear.

Carlos thought for a second. "No, I'd prefer a Logan-apple."

Logan giggled and Carlos giggled along with him when the taste of Logan's apple-flavoured lips came upon his.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeaaaah, just a random short thing, lol. I'm terrible at composing fluff stories, so I hope you guys at least enjoyed this~


End file.
